


Wool Tinkering [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Wool Tinkering" by rannadylin."While Vex is pregnant, Percy learns to knit. It’s basically just tinkering with wool, after all. (i.e., This is the single most self-indulgent thing I’ve written in ages, and that’s saying a lot when domestic fluff and happy endings are my usual genre.)"





	Wool Tinkering [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wool Tinkering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611027) by [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin). 

Length: 4:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wool%20tinkering.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wool%20tinkering%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "tinkering" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to rannadylin for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
